bitcoindarkfandomcom-20200216-history
SuperNET
O''pen Invitation to all other anon coins'' "Since BTCD is matching XMR marketcap before even beta release of Teleport, I am assuming all the other anon coins devs are following this one, or at least having someone from their group doing so. I want to make it clear that in spite of its name and cool sounding Teleport and fun pirates, BTCD is an enhancer for whatever anon tech your coin has. I am just a simple C programmer. I am not some fancy academic cryptographer making new maths that only 8 people in the world understand. I am common sense type of guy. Also, I already make millions of USD so money is not my motivation. I really only wanted enough money to not worry about food and to be able to pay for daily Starbuck's latte. So, I achieved this. My goal is to help all of crypto against fiat. This includes BTC certainly, but also all the anon coins. As coin dev you are too busy to study Teleport in depth and all the pirates in DarkPaper make it hard to take it seriously. So, I have common sense analogy. We all know bitcoin. It is great invention, it uses fancy cryptomath, PoW, blockchains. Totally wow, and in 2009!?!? But what happens when you log into account and you find all your bitcoins gone from the exchange? How can this be? it is so fancy, but without some additional protection just access to one piece of info and all your coins are gone. 2FA, very simple. We are talking email or sms message with a code in it. No cryptography, no fancy math, but yet without such 2FA none of your exchange balances are safe How does 2FA compete with bitcoin? The same way Teleport competes with your coin. It doesnt! Teleport enhances your anon coin the way 2FA enhances the security of any account. Now I posted a bit back about the airport terminal analogy. I hope it makes sense to you. If you are a true dev, you must want the best anon for your coin. By connecting to supernetwork, this becomes possible. In fact, some amazing things become possible that it not possible in any other way. The combining of multiple anon coin telepods via automated tradebot swapping. If we can add a little bit of trust by having the actual official coin devs work together to make trusted teleports between terminals possible, then the attacker wont even know what blockchain to look at! I hope you see that the different airlines are making a lot of money! Of course the airplane maker is doing fine to, but the best friend of the airplane maker is the airlines. I am hopeful for creation of many Teleport terminals with strong cross promotions so we all help each other. Nothing will be able to withstand the supernetwork combination of all cryptos, especially when we are all combining our power to make bitcoin itself dark! Fiat peoples maybe need to worry, but then again that is the whole point of this Smiley James P.S. The timeframe for supernetwork is next month for testing, but we are being contacted by press so we will be making some press release and it is never too early to make commitment to join the supernetwork. I think maybe such thing could help your market price." Source